Capitão, meu Capitão
by Sakura Lucy Li
Summary: A cada dia que passa com Kuchiki Byakuya, Renji aprende algo novo sobre seu superior. Tradução de Captain,my Captain


**Notas da autora:**

**Título original:** Captain, My Captain

Original em (retire os espaços) h t t p : / / w w w . f a n fiction . net /s/2351969/1/CaptainMyCaptain

**Autora:** Celeste  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Reviews:** (Claro!)  
**Spoilers:** Uma tonelada! Não leia a menos que você tenha lido até o capítulo 171 do mangá (ou assistido até o epi 62)  
**Sumário:** Depois da saga da Soul Society - Renji aprende algo novo sobre Byakuya todos os dias

**Notas da tradutora: **Essa é a primeira vez que traduzo uma fanfiction. Espero que vocês gostem dela tanto quanto eu gostei! Quero dar 2 avisos aqui, antes de começarem a ler: 1º: Todas as reviews enviadas serão traduzidas e entregues para a autora. 2º Pretendo traduzir as duas continuações que esta fanfic teve também.

**Boa Leitura!**

Renji tinha um respeito profundo por seu capitão.

Não que isso pudesse realmente ser chamado de amizade, pelo menos não da forma da de Hitsugaya e Matsumoto, ou como a que Shunsui e Nanao tinham conseguido cultivar, mas, apesar de tudo, podia-se dizer que era um respeito saudável.

No inicio,quando ele foi designado para a equipe 6, ele admitia, tinha começado como um respeito nascido do medo. Mas Abarai Renji era muito burro para ficar com medo por muito tempo, e logo, com o pouco que conseguiu aprender sobre Kuchiki Byakuya ao trabalharem juntos, em pouco tempo abandonou o medo e passou a respeitar Byakuya como um aliado e como chefe.

Ele não podia dizer exatamente que gostava de Byakuya, pois o outro escondia muitas coisas sobre si próprio, coisas que ele se recusava a mostrar, não sobrando assim nada para Renji se basear para qualquer forma de "gostar".

Mas existia aquele respeito profundo.

Mesmo se ele nunca conseguisse vir a gostar de seu capitão, Renji sabia que Kuchiki era confiável. Alguém em que se podia contar como líder e como companheiro de equipe.

Existia tanta força no silêncio calmo de Byakuya, que ninguém poderia deixar de sentir admiração. Mesmo que Byakuya fosse, a primeira vista, tudo que Renji tinha aprendido a odiar em sua juventude, não havia como negar que era um shinigami poderoso.

Isso era algo que Renji sempre invejou no outro homem. A força graciosa e perfeita, a forma aparentemente fria, justa e objetiva em que ele a usava.

Era uma força que devia ser respeitada, invejada, temida. Uma força que servia bem à origem nobre de Byakuya, pois ele era tudo o que se podia desejar de um herdeiro, poderoso e respeitável.

E conhecendo as altas expectativas sobre o nome Kuchiki como Renji conhecia, também sabia que Byakuya tinha sido treinado para ser como era desde que nasceu. Não alguém para se gostar, como poderia ter desejado, mas alguém para ser forte.

Byakuya era forte. E Renji o respeitava por isso.

Mas, como Abarai descobriria com o tempo, também havia outras coisas sobre o seu capitão com as quais ele se tornaria familiar, coisas além da impressão inicial de força que garantiriam uma admiração maior e mais profunda por parte se seu subcapitão.

Além daquela força fria, existia também um inabalável senso de justiça em Byakuya, um que, como segundo em comando, Renji provavelmente percebia de forma mais clara do que o resto da equipe.

Quando era um novato, foi de Byakuya que Renji aprendeu a seguir seu próprio senso de justiça. Acima de tudo, Kuchiki Byakuya acreditava acima de tudo em sua própria visão da justiça, nas regras e normas as quais ele se atinha a qualquer custo.

Essa foi a única razão pela qual, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, Renji conseguiu perdoar Byakuya. Na verdade, até mesmo entendê-lo um pouco mais do que antes.

Devido aos incontáveis anos passados ao seu lado, Renji conhecia o código de hora de seu capitão de trás para frente. Ele se baseava numa crença profunda nos ideais de justiça que Byakuya tinha concebido para si mesmo, como os mais puros, verdadeiros e honestos de todos.

Mesmo se fosse sua própria irmã que desafiasse esta justiça, ele ira se manter firme.

Essa era a única razão pela qual, olhando para trás, Renji podia perdoar seu capitão. Conseguia entender porque ele tinha agido daquela forma.

Não era por maldade, ou pela sensação de indiferença que ele transmita, que tinha permitido que ela fosse amarrada e levada para a plataforma de execução naquele dia. Muito menos por sentir algum ódio em relação a irmã ou indiferença pela dor da mesma, ou mesmo pela opinião da família Kuchiki, que ele tinha lutado contra aqueles que vieram resgatá-la.

Ele amava muito sua irmã.

Mas ele acreditava tanto no senso de justiça que havia criado para si mesmo, baseado nos ideais da Soul Society, que mesmo que fosse sua querida irmã que os descumprisse. Byakuya não a salvaria.

Mesmo para o bem dela, ele não trairia seus ideais. Eles tinham resistido a todos os tipos de ataques no passado, e abandoná-los subitamente diante de uma provação pessoal não era algo que Kuchiki Byakuya conseguiria tolerar.

No passado, Renji tinha respeitado a dedicação com que Byakuya seguia as próprias regras, e por causa deste respeito, ele sabia que usar algo que ele tinha respeitado tanto contra o outro, devido uma mudança nas circunstancias, seria o golpe mais baixo que ele poderia desferir contra seu capitão.

Por isso, ele conseguiu perdoar seu superior com tanta facilidade, mesmo que a memória das feridas que ele tinha causado em seu subordinado ainda estivessem vívidas na mente do jovem. Mesmo quando ele se lembrava do rosto de Rukia, quando Byakuya observou silenciosamente enquanto sua irmãzinha era preparada para a execução.

Ele podia perdoar Byakuya. E, quando ele pensava longa e seriamente sobre isso, ele até sentia que podia entendê-lo um pouco.

Quanto as suas próprias ações, Renji sabia que Byakuya também já o havia perdoado.

Depois de passar tanto tempo ao lado de seu capitão, Renji também conhecia bem o profundo senso de justiça.

Se ele tinha a permissão para seguir seu próprio senso de justiça, o mesmo acontecia com os que estavam a sua volta. Se isso levasse a confrontos entre eles, que fosse. Mas o capitão da 6ª divisão nunca contestaria o livre-arbítrio de seus subordinados, nem a definição própria de hora dos mesmos. Eles seriam submetidos as regras e normas da Soul Society, e sofreriam as conseqüências causadas por suas ações. Mas, para Kuchiki Byakuya, isso era simplesmente o preço a se pagar por suas crenças e ações, se alguém decidisse manter crenças que desafiassem as regras.

Nos dias logo após o acontecido, Renji suspeitou que seu capitão estivesse o tratando as mesma forma que antes para evitar as penalidades devidas a tais ações, agindo como se sua batalha de interesses conflitiosos nunca tivesse ocorrido.

Como se Renji nunca tivesse sacado sua espada contra seu próprio companheiro de equipe.

E foi então que Abarai Renji descobriu a bondade silenciosa de Kuchiki Byakuya.

As conseqüências da traição na Soul Society eram extremamente rígidas. Atacar um superior e companheiro de equipe era geralmente seguido por longas reprimendas, processos judiciais e, na maioria das vezes, execução dos culpados.

Apesar disso, devido às circunstancias luta entre eles, Renji sabia que teria sido inocentado. Porém, mais grave que procedimentos legais, havia o aspecto da confiança entre companheiros de equipe, que teria sido totalmente despedaçada. Byakuya estaria em seu direito caso demitisse Renji, pedisse a transferência de seu subcapitão, ou o trocasse com outra equipe que se dignasse a aceitá-lo.

Mesmo devido as circunstancias da luta entre eles, todo o Gotei-13 sabia que algo na 6ª Equipe tinha sido danificado como conseqüência da traição de Aizen.

Logicamente, Renji tinha certeza que o estrito senso de dever de Byakuya o conduziria aos julgamentos obrigatórios, e provavelmente ele acabaria na equipe 11 ou 13. Havia algo de sagrado para o Capitão da 6ª Divisão nas regras em que ele acreditava com todas as suas forças, assim como um aspecto divino na confiança nas relações entre superiores e subordinados.

Ele pensara que traição era um pecado imperdoável para Byakuya.

Mas aqui estava Abarai, seu cargo incontestado, sua relação com a equipe nem um pouco diferente do que era antes.

Renji era grato pela bondade de Byakuya, mas ela também o deixava perplexo.

Parecia que o inabalável herdeiro dos Kuchiki tinha sido tocado por algo.

Renji rezava com todas as suas forças para que os ideais de Byakuya não tivessem sido destruídos pelo ardil de alguns indivíduos. Ele não queria ver um homem tão forte perder o que eram, no fim das contas, ideais nobres devido ao sistema pelo qual eles eram administrados ter sido corrompido por pessoas sedentas por poder.

Abarai respeitava Byakuya demais para deixar algo como isso acontecer.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Renji estava ainda mais dedicado que o normal com relação ás suas tarefas como segundo em comando, olhos e ouvidos atentos a cada palavra e movimento de seu capitão. Era difícil dizer, mas tendo trabalhado lado a lado com o homem por tanto tempo, o subcapitão ruivo, após uma observação cuidadosa, realmente percebeu algo de diferente na aura de seu chefe.

Na verdade, era quase imperceptível. Apenas um minúsculo desequilíbrio na graciosidade natural do herdeiro dos Kuchiki.

Ele parecia... Perturbado.

Não era nada perceptível a primeira vista, mas olhando atentamente, o subcapitão podia ver claramente o pequeno franzir de sobrancelhas quando o capitão estava sozinho, ou seus olhares distraídos pela janela do escritório quando alguém entrava. Renji podia até detectar a hesitação momentânea quando ele procurava o capitão para ouvir suas ordens.

Isso perturbava Renji mais do que qualquer outra coisa teria conseguido. Essa hesitação era tão diferente do Kuchiki Byakuya que ele tinha conhecido tão bem, o líder confiante e silenciosamente belo assassino.

Preocupado demais para esperar mais, e de qualquer forma nunca tendo sido muito paciente, alguns dias depois Renji se encontrou batendo suavemente na porta do escritório de seu capitão.

"Entre"

O subcapitão respirou fundo e abriu uma fresta na porta, observando a sala imaculadamente arrumada, com os olhos baixos, fitando o chão. "Sou eu, Kuchiki-taichou"

Quando Renji ergueu os olhos, um olhar foi o suficiente para perceber que sua visita tinha surpreendido Byakuya, o espanto transparecendo brevemente antes de seu rosto voltar a suas feições inabaláveis costumeiras. "Deseja algo, Abarai-kun?" Ele perguntou enquanto cuidadosamente soprava a tinta do documento que estava escrevendo, acelerando a secagem.

"Ah... simsenhor. Você está, hã, ocupado?"

"Não, eu já terminei. Entre."

"Ah, obrigado senhor." Renji fechou a porta atrás de si.

"Sente-se."

"Sim senhor." Ele se sentou no chão, as pernas dobradas sob si, descansando Zabimaru ao seu lado.

Byakuya olhou, por trás de sua pequena mesa de escrita, expectativamente para Renji.

Renji o fitou de volta por um momento antes de perceber que o capitão estava esperando que ele começasse. "Oh... ah... bem, eu estava... hum, só..." ele franziu o rosto, tentando achar as palavras certas. "... está tudo bem, Kuchiki-taichou?"

Byakuya piscou.

Obviamente, essa era a ultima coisa que ele tinha esperado de seu subordinado. Franzindo a testa, o capitão deixou as mãos caírem em seu colo. "O que você quer dizer?"

Renji desviou o olhar, desconfortável. "Uh, bem… pode ser só impressão minha... mas ultimamente, você parece... meio... eu não sei, distraído?" Percebendo o que tinha acabado de dizer, o subcapitão ruivo recuou rapidamente. "Eu quero dizer, não que você não esteja fazendo seu trabalho ou nada do tipo, é só que eu não sei, você parece... meio diferente ultimamente. E eu estava só meio perturbado,er, preocupado com isso, e queria saber se está tudo bem. Quer dizer, eu, hã, sei que um monte de coisa aconteceu ultimamente então eu entendo mas, hum...

"Entendo. Espere um pouco por favor, Abarai-kun."

Renji parou no meio da frase. "Ah... claro. Desculpe."

Foi aqui, nos aposentos privados de Byakuya, que Renji notou a expressão pensativa de seu capitão enquanto pegava a carta, agora seca, e a dobrava com uma precisão suave, colocando-a em um envelope. Renji esperou respeitosamente o outro shinigami terminar, um pequeno sentimento de medo se formando na boca de seu estomago conforme o silêncio se prolongava. Algo estava muito estranho.

Quando ele não pode mais suportar o silencio, falou. "Kuchiki-taichou? Tem algo, ahn..."

Imagine sua surpresa quando Byakuya se juntou a ele no chão, se ajoelhando numa referencia tão profunda que seu nariz tocava o tatami abaixo deles. A carta foi estendida em direção ao subcapitão, apoiada suavemente na palma das mãos do nobre.

Surpreso o suficiente para agarrar sua Zanpakutou e se afastar, sentado mesmo, parando apenas quando seu ombros bateram na porta da sala. Recuperando a voz após um momento sem saber o que dizer, ele conseguiu gaguejar, "K-kuchiki-taichou?"

"Eu estava prestes a deixar isso em seu dormitório." Byakuya declarou, soando extremamente embaraçado enquanto começava a se explicar. "É um pequeno símbolo de agradecimento, nada digno de nota na realidade. Mas eu achei que devia...agradecer a você…por ter protegido minha irmã, quando eu estava cedo demais para fazê-lo eu mesmo. É um pedido de desculpas formal por não ter conseguido ver a verdade. Como capitão eu deveria ter..."

Relaxando o punho que agarrava a espada, Renji piscou enquanto essa situação ridícula finalmente começou a entrar em sua mente.

"...sido capaz de detectar as traições de Aizen e lidar com elas da forma adequada, ao invés de seguir cegamente..."

Renji caiu na gargalhada antes que o outro shinigami pudesse terminar o que estava dizendo, infinitamente aliviado agora que finalmente tinha conseguido juntar todas as peças em sua cabeça, e que seus medos relativos aos ideais de Byakuya aparentemente eram infundados. Parecia que seu capitão simplesmente era mais sensível do que ele jamais tinha imaginado. Essa tímida, cativante até, demonstração de gratidão em relação a ele e sua participação no salvamento de Rukia fez o coração de Renji se sentir aliviado, fazendo com que ele risse alto de todas as confusões e preocupações inúteis das ultimas semanas.

Byakuya se empertigou diante desta interrupção, arregalando levemente os olhos. A confusão diante da reação surpreendentemente bem humorada do outro homem em relação a seu longuíssimo pedido de desculpas estava estampada em seu rosto. Ele parecia, estranhamente, embaraçado. "Abarai-kun? Algo está errado?

"Aheheheh…Desculpe, desculpe… Eu só… quero dizer…uh…bem... Posso falar ahn, francamente senhor?

Ainda desconcertado, o filho de uma das mais nobres famílias da Soul Society apenas conseguiu acenar que sim.

Antes mesmo de perceber o que estava fazendo, Renji esticou o braço e apoiou a mão no ombro de Byakuya, apertando suavemente, amarrotando o tecido daquele uniforme imaculado, como se isso fosse a coisa mais natural a se fazer. "Taichou," ele riu sem pensar, "esqueça isso, ok? Não há o que perdoar." Ele estendeu a carta em direção ao outro shinigami. "Sem ficar pedindo desculpas."

O olhar de confusão total no rosto de Byakuya era o suficiente para fazer Renji rir ainda mais, um estranho senso de irônica alegria em seu coração enquanto percebia que hoje era um daqueles dias onde ele podia dizer que tinha aprendido algo novo sobre Kuchiki-taichou.

Byakuya era mais desajeitado socialmente do que ele mesmo.

E isso, mais do que qualquer outra coisa que ele tinha aprendido sobre seu capitão nesse longo tempo juntos, o deixou feliz. Tudo bem que até o momento eles nunca tinham sido realmente amigos, pelo menos não da forma que outros capitães e subcapitões eram, mas, em face do que ele sabia agora, Renji começava a achar que o dia em que seriam não estava tão distante como ele pensara.

Ele sempre respeitaria Byakuya, sempre reconheceria a força do outro, sua lealdade, sua confiabilidade. Isso nunca mudaria, independentemente das circunstancias.

Mas agora, ele tinha descoberto uma sensibilidade escondida, uma bondade tímida, que criou as bases para um relacionamento entre os dois que nenhum respeito mútuo conseguiria.

Isso lhe dava muitas expectativas para o futuro.

Ainda sorrindo, Abarai ficou em pé e gesticulou sem palavras para que Byakuya fizesse o mesmo. Assim que ele estava em pé, passou um braço pelos ombros de seu capitão, e ,com um sentimento de confiança amigável que ele nunca tinha sentido antes, abriu a parte e conduziu o outro pelo corredor. Diante da confusão de Byakuya, ele explicou. "Nós vamos comer alguma coisa."

"...Entendo."

"Você paga, taichou."

"..."

"Ok, ok, nós dividimos."

"..."

"Que? Tá, tá, tudo bem… eu pago, que tal?"

"..."

"Qual é, fale alguma coisa, Kuchiki-sama..."

"...Eu...gosto de tempurá, Abarai-kun."

Vendo a expressão surpresa de Renji, Byakuya, se sentiu ligeiramente vingado por toda sua confusão diante do shinigami mais jovem, sorriu, como um esfinge, se soltou do braço de seu subordinado e passou a andar a sua frente em direção ao refeitório.

Observando incredulamente enquanto as costas de seu capitão desapareciam pelo corredor, Renji não pode deixar de rir alto. "Cara... Eu tô perdido mesmo." E correu para alcançar o outro.

Nesse dia, Abarai Renji também apreendeu que Kuchiki Byakuya tinha senso de humor.

Era o começo de uma bela amizade.

**Fim**


End file.
